


【带卡】与木叶的一位友人

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 13





	【带卡】与木叶的一位友人

我近来时常想起他。也许是因为这没完没了的阴雨，也许是因为那只在秋天死去的螽斯，又或许是一片悬铃木枯黄的叶子正好飘入我的窗前，让我不得不在这连绵的雨声中翻捡出那些泛黄腐朽的过往。

他最后一次见我大约是六十年前，天高云淡，稻田里熟着一片片金黄的麦子，成群的灰雀像乌云般低飞盘旋，又似雨点一样纷纷散落。我的头顶上，一只黑色的鸟喑哑地叫了一声飞走，勾起了我的愁闷，于是我漫无目的地走着，只有影子在追逐我，驱赶我。当我路过田野间那栋老式的房屋时，昏黄的灯光使影子投在楼梯上，阶梯让我变成一个又一个直角，将我打磨成一动不动的光影，就是在这片静默中，我第一次听见他的声音。

一股衰微的病气随着木门张开时的风一同落在我的鼻尖，他披着薄衫半靠在木床上，低垂的眼含着笑意注视着我，在那片明净中，是极静美的。

他的发丝银白，没有一丝斑驳杂色，或许月光也愿意在其间流淌。细密的皱纹被面罩遮盖了一半，唯有露出的那双眼睛，不似我见过的许多老者。他们是一汪慈祥却浑浊的水，岁月留下了青春，青春又渐渐沉没成泥土，于是人成为泥与水的造物，年轻的时候像是水，想要落下，想要涌流，想要化为大江大河奔流不息。等老去时，便在泥泞的道路上静守着，等待那新落下的雨水滋养，于是活着的人又看着他们化为一抔厚重的泥土。但眼前这个人却始终清澈，平静无波，是万千河流里从雪山中穿流而过的那一条，带着凛冬时的冷意与肃穆，但此刻，他落入我的眼里，那样平静的一眼，却让我的身躯变得透明，让我鞋子变得轻盈，我体内的灵魂便这样不由自主地走向了他。在此之前，我不曾见过他，但他年轻时的雕像镌刻在影岩之上，我曾无数次地抬头仰望。

“你来了啊，带土。”他的声音平和而微弱，准确地叫出了我的名字，他的眼里映出了我的迷茫。我又不敢靠近他了，他却冲我招了招手，那只微微抬起的手苍白而清瘦，就如同他这个人一样，我想他的身体大概并非是温热的。

“对我来说，这或许是我们最后一次见面了。”他这样说着，压抑着那细密的咳嗽声，我突然感到难过。这种难过，通常是在这样的秋天，看着原本繁茂的树木落叶飘零。

我的鞋跟踩在木地板上，带着我走到他的身边，他的手轻轻地落在我的头顶，我们的视线在极近的距离交汇，仿佛我与他是平等的两个人。

“我认识你，因为你是六代目火影，但是你为什么会知道我的名字？”我听见自己的声音，轻轻地，像是怕惊扰到对方。

“这是你第一次见到我吗？”隔着面罩，我也能看到他微微扬起的唇角。他笑起来时，眼睛也是在笑着的。

“是的。”

“那看来就是今天了。”他的表情透着让我看不懂的平静，我并不明白，他拥有一双年轻的眼睛，又为何带着暮色。不是沉闷晦暗的颜色，而是晚霞和暮霭交融在一起，透着落日最后的光明。

“今天会怎么样？”我疑惑。

“不会怎样，寻常的一天。只是没想到最后我还能与你见上一面。”

“可我以前没见过你，你又是怎么知道我的名字？”我再次问道。

他又露出那种微笑，眼底映照出我带着防风镜的脸，像是认真又像是漫不经心地说道：“你很像我的一位友人。”

“他也叫带土吗？”我感到惊讶，甚至掩盖过其他的疑惑。

“他有过很多的身份和名字，最后连他不知道自己是谁，但我心里他永远只是带土。”他看着我，又透过我看着一个过去的幽灵，我因此感到不悦。

“我们只是同名，我并不是他。”我强调。

他微微摇头，轻声道：“我也希望你不是，你的一生不该像他一样。”

“他怎么了？”

“他总是走错了方向，用漫长的时光是追寻一个死去的人。”

“人死不能复生，他又能做什么？”

“他可以好好的生活，可却选择了沉湎于过去，寻求到了短暂的幸福也只能带来更深的痛苦罢了。”

“我不是很明白你的话。”

“这是我们之间的故事，你现在的年纪还无法懂得。”

“我不小了，我已经十三岁了。你们之间发生了什么？我和他真的那么像吗？”

“他在你这个年纪的时候，也是这样的打扮，喜欢说些大话，头脑也不好，上课爱打瞌睡，在喜欢的人面前会脸红。”

我像是被人揭了底裤一样尴尬，那个人真的跟我很像，但嘴上仍然辩解着：“…我可不是那种人。”

“你也想当火影不是吗？”他低垂的眼里带着了然的笑意。

我在他的视线下无力地点了点头。作为拥有相同梦想的人，我对那个同样叫带土的人产生了一丝亲切的好感，但是同样也有一阵失落，影岩上并没有他。

“可他最终也没有成为火影，他为什么要放弃？”

“他没有放弃，他只是无法面对真实，便将真正的自己连同梦想一同埋葬了。”

“他…死了吗？”

“对于你而言，他还活着。”

我对这个也叫带土的人涌现出一种渴望和好奇。

靠坐在床上的男人像晴朗的天气一样平和而宁静，我却回以骤雨。

我不断地提问，他慢慢地回答，我们之间的对话越发的难懂，比忍校的历史课还要晦涩，直到他又开始低声地咳嗽起来，我这才意识到，他是个病重的人。但我的话音已经落地，“他到底是个怎样的人呢？”我这样问道。

他陷入长久的沉默，盖在他膝盖上那纯白的被子，像是盖着某种灰白的造像。

我感到一丝愧疚，为一个只是跟我同名的人，而去打扰一位病人的休息。

就在我准备离开的时候，他却触到我额上的防风镜，用双手将它戴在我的眼睛上，透过那层镜片，我看到那个高大的人影，俯下身，轻声对我说：“我不知道他自己或者世人会如何评价。但在我看来，他是带土，是个善良而有勇气的人，是一个英雄。”

当我走出那间屋子时，黑夜的暗影已吞没晚霞最后的一线光芒，那片茂密的森林似乎溶成了一整片浮动的烟云，我看向木叶的北方，远处巍然耸立的岩壁在雾霭中隐隐约约，象征着木叶的影岩笼罩着暗淡的光芒，灰雀不再盘旋，而是落满了枝头，羽毛化为浓黑的夜色，灯光将我抛在了身后，我恍然觉得在那间屋子和那里见过的人，发生过的一切仿佛是我独自的幻梦。

就这样，我像一丛杂草在荒芜的土地上生长着，度过每一个寻常的日子，时间静悄悄地走入初冬，而他却停留在了那个秋天。

***

这样的阴雨天让我的肉体和精神都在受苦，我没有感到冷，因为身体正烧得发烫，黑暗中的物体在一圈圈扩大和移动，扰乱了我的思绪，我断断续续地拼凑着回忆，那上面布满了尘埃。窗外密雨如织，树木的枝干隐隐绰绰，让我不断地回想起那一天，直到后来我才明白他最后一次与我见面时那番话的意味，他不愿意我重蹈覆辙，正如他一样。那么是否是我将他困在了过去，是否是我一直在将他折耗。

当我明白这一切的时候，那个秋日的夜晚又一次次在梦中找上我，他的眼睛，他微弱的呼吸，他摸着我头发的手，他轻声的话语，都在噬咬着我的心，这种情感我曾在一本全篇都在述说痛苦的书里看到过，“不是哀愁，不是憧憬，也不是恋爱的感觉。他的眼睛里燃烧着一种枯涩的红光，他感到自己胸中冒出来一阵可怕的呜咽，仿佛快要把胸膛都撕裂了。” 这份痛苦从此化为我的肌理和骨骼。

我再一次见到他，是在他刚成为火影的那一年，彼时我已经长大，忆起了许多旧事，但我仍然不知道自己为何身处此地，我像是一张倒带的磁盘，播放着无人听懂的音乐，并在他人过往岁月的江河里，随波逐流，漂游不定。

这个世界本没有我，我不在任何人的记忆中，除了他。此时的他，是我熟悉的模样，高挑的个头，慵懒的神情，一只手斜插在口袋里，他看到我时的神情含着复杂的喜悦。我想，我的未来，却是他的过往，想必我们一定有一段漫长而难忘的纠葛。

在他那个被清辉浸透的小院子里，我们一起喝酒，小径边生长着几株颇有年岁的老树，枝叶茂盛，张开圆形的枝盖，树干泛着淡淡薄薄的银光，月光透过细密的树叶，光点落在我们的身上和脸上。我在树下看着那斑驳的光影，问他，这是什么树，他拾起我肩头那片锯齿形状的叶子，与我四目相对，对我说，这是悬铃木，喜欢光，喜欢温暖，却也耐寒。我赞叹道：“这树的脾气倒是和你很像，就连叶子也是扎人的形状。”他笑了笑，并未反驳。

我看着他年轻的面容，又陡然想起那个秋天，我不曾遗忘，却也不愿意回想，更加不会向他提及，如果命运本应有无数的支流，那么我恐怕在我说出口的一刹那，便只有一条流向时间的定点。我是他命运中的一颗石子，有我无我，都不会影响他的成就与光辉，只是石子终究是硌人的，他那么清清正正，我却只会让他难过。

我们喝了很多的酒，却并没有说很多的话。我与他之间似乎就是这样，小时候他聪明又傲慢，不屑与同龄又不如他的人说话，总是故意捉弄我，让我很想掀开他的面罩，扯掉那条绿色的围巾，将他晾在一棵树上，让大家都围观这个冷傲天才的真实面目，但这一切只能发生在梦中，没过多久，他便从忍校毕业，我看着人群里他独自离开的身影。等到我们分到一个小队，他却已经与我拉开了很远的距离，我努力保护的写轮眼一直没有显露出本应有的能力，只能勉强地吊在队伍的末尾，步履蹒跚地前进，看着他越发沉默的背影。

我不知道他能够想起多少的往事，他向来是个不愿意开口的人，什么都闷在心里，只有对着慰灵碑时，才能吐露一两句心里话，所以在作为阿飞的时候，我又经常看着他的背影，隔着草木和山石，听他与死去的我对话。我知道，真正面对我时，他又是讲不出什么的，他对我常怀愧疚，大概是我将眼睛给了他，也曾将生命给了他，当我死去的时候，他的一部分便也跟着消逝，这成为他一生不幸的源头。

“有人说，如果将两个几乎永远不想配合、互相厌恨的人，毫无挽回余地、毫无希望地维系在一起，这种办法，就像是将活人和死尸捆缚在一起。”我慢悠悠地说道，问他：“你说是这个道理吗？卡卡西。”

他注视着我说道，“这世上没有永远的事，所以道理也并非这个道理。”

“和自己厌恶的人维系着关系，这难道不是一种悲哀和不幸吗？”我认真地问道。

他的眼睑微微垂下，我在心里拂过他左眼的那道刀痕，听见他因酒意而显得沙哑低沉的声音缓缓道：“他怎么知道那个人一定在厌恶？他怎么知道一切是毫无挽回，毫无希望的，他这样一个绝望而悲观的人，因此不懂得，或许有人将这种关系视为一生追寻的快乐和幸福。”

我看进了他的眼里，清澈而明亮，倒映着一个不堪的我。我一只手按住心口的位置，另一只手绕到他的颈项，让我们的身躯在月色中交叠，我吻上他的唇，在这个无风的夜晚，这是我所能想象的最近似于风轻抚而过的柔软。

从那以后，我像是贫穷乍富的人，盘点着每一天的日子，害怕终有一天会走到尽头，因为我每天都在逐渐衰老，而他则越来越年轻，并在之后的日子里逐渐将我遗忘。但我仍然能历数出那些彼此都感觉幸福的事情：我们一同栽植了一株茄苗，这样他便能在未来收获；我与他一同观看了亲热天堂改编的电影，和所有忠实书迷一样，去位于汤之国境内的一处景观朝圣；他抢救回了那盆不幸被我浇死的花；他教我如何给植物和动物摄影；我让他看我进化版的伞蜥蜴之术……还有很多很多，如果爱是一种意识的话，我想要永远停驻在他的脑海里，他的肺叶里，他的唇齿之间。

在他的眼神变得陌生，终于认不出我的那一天，我立在阴影之下，看着他远去的背影，也在这一刻，终于回想起我在时空中溯回的缘由，那是我在化为飞灰逝去之时，心底不着边际的想象——

江河的水在倒流，蝴蝶又变作了茧，一轮圆日西升东落，我们从神无毗之桥一同归来，唱着歌回家，我在忍校历史课老师催眠的声音中睡着，你坐在我的身后，揉起一团纸，砸到我的脑袋上，我在满堂哄笑中无措地站着，你笑着看着我，就在离我不远的地方。

在他的背影终于消失在远方时，我想起当我们共同回想过往时，我这样替自己问过，他坦承而真挚。

“你爱过他？”

“是。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在也是。”

***

我结识了一位古怪的老人，他独居在远离村子的乡间，身体并不康健，也不与人来往，只侍弄着那些花花草草。他有着广博的知识，对忍界的历史忍术的运用都极有见地，远远超过我在忍校的老师。只是他看上去已经很老了，脸上布满岁月痕迹，还有一双与那苍老的面容不相衬的眼睛，这不是一张开心的面容，我想一定是因为他的亲人都逝去的缘故。

我不是那种会与陌生人攀谈的性格，第一次见到他，是我在书店借书时，他替我取下那本比我要高一个身子的书架上的书，他念出标题上的那行字：“查克拉的性质变化”，落在我耳中的声音低沉，像是某种乐器的弦声，我感到有些熟悉，他也以同样的眼神回望着我，对我说：“你现在看这个有些太早了。”我冲他道了谢，从他手里拿过书便头也不回地走了，我不喜欢多管闲事的大人。

我并未料到我会这么快又遇见他，这一次是我在山上练习完单手攀岩，顶着中午的太阳，沿着一条小路，汗流浃背地准备回家，我路过一个田垄边的民居，两边栽种着花木，一个熟悉的身影正弯腰取出在井水里浸泡过后的西瓜。

理所当然的，他请我一同享受这份冰凉，父亲常常教导我不能枉顾他人的好意，要以同等的善良去回报，我们便这样交谈起来，我与他虽然年岁差得有些多，却有种惊人的默契，他似乎知道我想问什么，我也能感受到他不说话时忽然转变的情绪，这对于我来说是个新奇的体验。我有些着迷于他家里丰富的藏书，还有他极为广博的阅历，他的脚步遍布了五大国，走遍了无数的山川河流，他讲述的一些故事连或许我父亲都没有听闻过，他对忍术的实战运用得心应手，对禁术了若指掌，连最神秘的空间忍术也有所涉猎，他愿意将这一切都讲述给我，我在高兴的同时，不免产生一种警惕，问他为什么。

他揉着我的头发，很久以后才笑着说道：“因为你很像我的一位木叶友人。”

“村子里的人？他是谁？”

我注意到他的沉默，我立刻意识到，或许我不该问这个问题，像他这样孑然一身的老人，即使有朋友，恐怕也早已去世了。

他那双深深凹陷的眼睛，静静地看着我，像是认真思考后郑重地回答了我，“对于你而言，他还活着。你要告诉他，这一次，我没有走错方向，我拥有过幸福，并从未因此而悔恨。”

我不明白他这句话的意思，但是很快便意识到他的不同寻常之处——没有人知道他的存在，在任何的文字和档案记录里都找不到他的名字，他就像一个幽灵在这世间徘徊，只出现在我的视野里。

我猜测过很多的可能性，但被我一一否定，当我直截了当向他问询真相的时候，他的身影已经变得模糊，像是山岚上的那团薄雾。

“看来时间禁术的时间要到了。”他的脸上浮现漩涡般的纹路，让他的微笑也被撕扯着，低沉的声音在空中回荡，“如果你还想见我的话，去找门口那两棵新栽种的树吧，当你看到树叶变红的时候，那将是你第一次遇见我。”

这个人像是迷雾一样突然出现又突然消失，是我所遇到的最难解的谜题，我思索和寻找着，一年又一年，时间再次从夏天走到了秋天，树木开始枯黄和凋零，我仍然没有找到他，那没找到他所说的树。就在我几乎要忘却这件事的时候，在我晋升上忍的第二天，清晨的薄雾中，我远远看到了两棵小树，挂满了金红的叶子，我心如鼓槌，以我最快的速度在林间穿梭，惊起了一群群的灰雀，当我推开门时，里面没有声响，他的脸上没有血色，像是一棵阴暗里长大的植物，他的双眼凝视着那无边的秋天的原野，在我推门而入的那一刻，对着我轻轻的微笑。

***

我替他立了碑，他的一生我无法书写，因此没有碑文，父亲问我：“宇智波带土？他是谁？”

我穿上暗部的制服，背上象征着白牙的刀，在戴上面具的那一刻，对他说道：“我的一位友人。”

“也是我心中的英雄。”

-END-


End file.
